


Inevitable

by oliviathecf



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Khonshu was the painful inevitability in Marc's life, and the bone dust he just couldn't wash his hands of.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I've been ignoring this pairing, which is kind of a shame because I really do love it. So I quickly wrote some PWP! I hope you enjoy!

His back arched, spit-slick lips dropped open in a soundless gasp, fingers white knuckled on the stark white sheets as the white being above him thrust into him yet again. Marc’s vision went white as well, just for a few moments as Khonshu’s long fingers laser focused on his prostate, hitting it again and again.

“ _God_ ,” He panted. “Please.”

He didn't know what he was asking for but Khonshu laughed, his free hand gripping Marc’s hip tight enough to leave purple bruises that could never be explained away. When his eyes slipped shut, Khonshu made a noise in the back of his skull, rattling his bones, and he cried out as talons dug into his skin. 

Brown eyes flew open and he started to struggle around those claws, hot blood trickling down to stain the sheets he was splayed out over. Despite his struggling, Khonshu’s fingers stayed, two against his prostate, and his cock remained painfully hard. His back arched again, blood red stained sheets sticking to back, pre-cum smearing against his taut stomach.

He thought he had gotten rid of Khonshu but there he stood, kneeling between his legs on the bed, gloved fingers pushed inside of him stretching him open in a way that bordered on painful, adding to the pleasure that Khonshu _allowed_ him to feel. 

Marc looked up into that great and terrible bird skull, tongue sliding over his lips and tasting the bone dust that fell from the cracked face of his God. He should have known that he could never get rid of Khonshu.

“That's right, my son,” His God _purred_ , fingers pushing hard inside of him again. “I will _always_ be with you.”

It sounded like a _good_ thing, Khonshu _made_ it sound so good. Arousal washed over him once again, bringing him to the edge of orgasm, a cliff he couldn't quite fall over. Not when Khonshu wouldn't permit it.

His hands were covered in bone dust. No matter how many times he washed then, he could never be clean from the feeling of grit and shard on his fingers. Only Khonshu could make him feel okay again.

In the back of his mind, he knew this was another trick. But those fingers pressed in yet again, pain and pleasure mixing together as the claw marks on his hips _burned_ , and he didn't think of anything but his burning need. 

“ _Please_ ,” He tried again. “My _Lord_ , I-I need you…!”

And, deep inside, he wanted to mean it. He wanted to give in, he always had and there's a part of him that always will. Shaking hands reached up and stroked along one of the cracks on Khonshu’s beak, brown eyes staring up into his God’s eyeholes, and Khonshu _laughed_.

“Okay, my son. Okay.”

Finally, _finally_ , those fingers slipped out of him and Khonshu’s cock pushed in after a slight pause just to let Marc feel the head of it catch his rim. Khonshu moved in him without stop, pushing in even as Marc grew overwhelmed, tears brimming in his hollow brown eyes.

Stretching impossibly full, Marc whined and struggled under Khonshu’s first body rocking thrust, moving with it against the stained, damp sheet, clutching it in his fists once more.

Khonshu set a rough, punishing pace that had Marc writhing beneath him. The slide of his cock in him stretched in a way that burnt, making him feel overwhelmed, each thrust into him had him moaning and gasping.

The tears spilled down over his flushed, scarlet cheeks and Khonshu chased them away with a white finger, chuckling lowly. His hips snapped forward, slapping up against Marc’s bare ass.

“Oh--! _Khonshu_!” Marc cried out, hips rolling forward to match Khonshu’s thrusts.

No matter how close he felt to orgasm, he couldn't quite reach it, the feeling building but not crashing like he wanted. He wanted it to last but he wanted so badly to cum.

He knew what Khonshu wanted. He wanted Marc to beg. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, how hard he tried to bite his lip to keep it in, he knew he couldn’t for long. Khonshu would always control him and his desires. It was inevitable. 

A few more thrusts and Marc couldn't hold back any longer. His back arched and he gasped loudly, brown eyes rolling back at another thrust against his prostate. His fingers were still white knuckle against the sheets, pulling them off the mattress. More of his blood trickled down and he gasped loudly, the burn from the cuts giving way to more pleasure. 

“ _God_ , Khonshu! Please, I-Ah! I need it, lemme cum, _please_ -!”

Khonshu laughed, hips thrusting in, but release didn’t quite reach him. Khonshu wanted something else, something he had always wanted for as long as Marc had felt his presence. The words burned inside of him, something he had tried so hard to ignore, like the bone dust on his hands. Another thrust sent a shower of bone shard from Khonshu’s skull, raining over his face and flowing into his mouth and nose, filling his lungs. 

The inevitability of it all was what made Marc choke.

The pleasure continued to build without end and Marc finally couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to cum, the pleasure and pain overwhelming him completely. He was openly and earnestly sobbing, brown eyes blown open wide as Khonshu continued to move inside of him.

When he spoke, the words fell from his lip quickly and without filter.

“F-Fuck, Khonshu, I-I’m...I’m _yours_! I’m your subject and I-I-Ah! I _worship_ you!”

When he awoke, he was alone, the inside of his boxers coated with fast cooling cum, sticking to his skin in a way that made him shiver. Despite the mess, he pulled his blanket over his shoulders and sat there, staring at the white wall as he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. The thought that it had felt good and right to be with Khonshu, of course. But also the thought that it would have been so much easier to have given up and the burning desire he had, wondering if it was too late.

And that they, Marc and Khonshu, still felt inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
